Death Changes Everything
by BloodRoseBDA
Summary: AU harry goes back in time story i've added an oc as sirius daughter this will follow some of the basic harry potter plotlines but its mostly all me ...HP/HG, LL/NL , BZ/oc Artemis Black. bit of a better summary rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

PARINGS

Harry X Hermione

Neville X Luna

Blaise x Oc Artemis

AN/ Warnings: AU. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pre Hogwarts to 7th year epic story with potential limes and lemons in the future…much much into the future….implied HPxGW and RWxHG.

There will be Weasely bashing outside of the twins and PERCY lol I know right but I have my reasons.

There will be Dumbledore and Voldermort bashing as well as some other bashings but I let you know as I get there year by year.

This is a good Snape but he'll still be his same old snarky self lol he is like Simon he tells it how it is so I can't change him. :D

I will be doing bashing of both male Malfoy's but not Narcissia though if you guys really want I'll give ferret boy a chance.

I will be doing a poll on good Bellatrix bad Bellatrix.

All of the main characters will be slightly OOC mostly because I don't know Blaise very well and well I need Hermione and Neville more confident as well yeah hopefully the changes will be gradual enough for people not to completely string me up by my toes lol.

Also I've changed the year to match the current time line so harry and co will be born in 1990. Just so it's a bit easier with pop culture refrences and world news etc.

That's all for now accept to say these rambling authors notes will probably continue. Hopefully my most awesome beta and bestest friend will be able to cut them down to 'appropriate' lengths...now onto the story.

Pillowcase:*cough* not quite yip

BloodRose-bda: oi what I told you about calling me yip…hamster girl

Pillowcase: well we can talk about that later YIP…the point is we can't start yet because YOU haven't done the disclaimer yet….and don't call me HAMSTER GIRL

BloodRose-bda: ooh right I was so just about to do that…..and call you what I please hamster girl

BloodRose-bda: this is a DISCLAIMER because both my therapist and Pillowcase both agree that Harry Potter and company is not mine and in fact belong to J.K. Rowling which after the epilogue of Deathly Hollows I just knew it had to be true because there is no way in HELL I would place one Miss Ginny Weasely with Harry I mean be serious……..

Pillowcase: That's where you stop sorry about that had to stop the annoying rant ok here's the story

_Italics-thoughts_

**How It Begins**

_I'm the last of them...the last of the resistance. It has been 10 long years since Voldermort showed his self at the ministry. After that the war began full force it seemed Voldermort had done a lot in that year with no one hunting him. As such we were caught unaware. The ministry fell 3 months later just before school started again then diagon alley less than a week after. Homesdge fell early December Hogwarts followed just before winter break._

_In less than 6 months Voldermort took all the major places in the wizarding world under his control st. mongos the wizarding library no were was safe underground safe houses popped up all over the place muggle borns and half bloods. Were hunted…literally. Hermione got caught once and managed to escape told us what happened to her to them. The muggles and muggle born and half bloods were be sent out 5 to 10 at a time in forest, mountains any were they wanted to "play" at the time and then as a training excersise the death eater requrits would be sent out after them….to hunt. She barely managed to escape…..and she never said how she did it._

_We actually survived pretty long until information started leaking out. Safe houses were food and medic supplies were located got hit first then the sick houses, then the houses for the younger kids who couldn't fight and the elderly. Even with guards and there spies in the Deatheater ranks somehow we never could save them._

_Now here I am alone Ginny….my sweet Ginny dead, Ron my best mate dead, Neville my god brother as they found out dead , Luna my sister in all but blood dead, and Hermione my best friend DEAD._

_So this is no longer about survival for me. No the wizarding world was already giving up. All around the world wizarding communities were drawing up treaties with Voldermort and his minions. It is pathetic that I am all that is left of the resistance. Everyone gave up it is also incredibly stupid considering the amount of damage I continue to rain upon the death eaters._

_It was still too late though after numerous assassinations of Voldermort's emissaries for peace and purity. As well as inner circle members. I had gotten caught….and what's worse I got caught by Draco Malfoy. CONSTANT VIGILANCE I slipped up one time and I got caught by DRACO BLOODY MALFOY._

These were the final thoughts of one Harry Potter who after 3 months of torture was brought up to 'duel' Voldermort.

"So Potter are you ready to lose and finally bow t your betters…..although I can see you are on your knees now" Voldermort mocked Harry

"cough cough Now Tommy even you after 3 months of torture would need a second to collect yourself so shut your scaly lips so I can think of a way to kick your ass" harry replied as he struggled to get off the floor in the great hall…now the throne room for Voldermort.

Voldermort glared at Harry "I see you still don't know your place boy…..Crucio"

Harry had just managed to stand back up before the curse hit…he fell to the ground withering in pain…..but he had stopped screaming long ago….they enjoyed it too much. Voldermort ended the spell.

"Now boy get up and be polite this time……I have other things to do it seems that the little island Bermuda is not agreeing with our emissaries demands….I need to pay them a visit. I think Bermuda will be young Malfoy's reward for capturing you….yes something small for him to learn with before he inherits France and Italy form his father and aunt."

Harry burst out laughing despite the pain he felt from the Crucio he just received "your actually giving Malfoy a country to run….wow you really are stupid….oh shit fuck Tommy boy you just caused me 20 galleons Fred always said I gave you far too much credit guess he's right."

"That's it boy stand and fight you will die here today" Voldermort said while tossing harry a wand

"Now now that's hardly fair lizard face I mean I get some unknown wand while you fight with your own sheesh I mean isn't my weakened body and debatable state of mind enough of an advantage for a cheating loser like you?"

Voldermort didn't reply this time instead he struck out. "Crucio" Harry barely managed to dodge before he sent out his own cutting curse which Voldermort dogged. Back and forth the spells flew with harry barley managing to doge half of them and not being able to lland a single hit with the unmatched wand he held. Before finally a severing curse hit his leg.

Voldermort swaggered over to were harry lay on the floor bleeding from his leg.

"Well well potter it seems we final proven whose best" Voldermort said

"yeah right lizard face you tourte me for weeks and then give me a wand that is not even near similar to my original I mean really oak and dragon heartstring is not anywhere near a match for a wizard who use a holly and phoenix wand….you truly are a first class idiot. You won but you'll never know who is truly stronger because you've never fought me at full strength" harry potter laughed and mock lord Voldermort during his last breaths.

"Avada kedva" a flash of green light and he knew no more.

"Wake up!!" the voice shouted "wake up Potter right bloody well now" the same voice shouted

Harry couldn't recognize the voice but could hear the irritation so he opened his eyes as he blinked away the fog he again found himself thankful for the eye correcting charm Hermione found. Instantly alert he looked around trying to gain his bearings. He found that he was on an office floor in front of a desk. As he struggled to raise himself into the chair behind him he heard the tapping of a pen on the desk the person in front of him was definitely irritated with him. He just couldn't remember what he had done or even where he was.

**Robin Gray Guardian Angel 2****nd**** Class Angel of Death 1****st ****Class**

That was the plaque on the desk and the woman behind it did not look happy. He fact she looked downright pissed.

_an please Reveiw i know its a bit rough but this is the unbetaed copy as i got impatieant and really wanted see how it would go hopefully i get some reveiws that are helpfull and not just the flames lol this is my ifrst story so i'm pretty nervous so be nice please :D reveiw thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO my wonderful and most awesome 6 reviewers :D lol I'm just letting you all know that the reason i have not updated is I'm having a bit of a problem with my beta-reader ...she really is a Hamster girl as that is the size of her attention span.....I've been constantly reminding her since January to beta the first 5 chapters of the story unfortunately she has beta'd a grand total of NONE of them i did ask 5 different authors that have a beta reader profile but as of yet none have gotten back to me...so here's why I'm updating with this...i was wondering if maybe one of you would be willing to either become my beta or point me in the direction of a good beta....i need some one help with the grammar and spelling mostly although i would be willing to take any input on the story itself as well...the one thing everyone agreed on when they reviewed is that although this story has good potential and is pretty good overall as a start i need to find a beta and increase the length lol well i can tel you the original chapter 1 is actually longer then what i gave you i just cut it short so as to save you from my terrible grammar skills so i can guarantee at least the longer chapters and once i find a beta well be done lol so i hope either with you guys help or maybe one of the authors i asked will answer i'll be able to get my next chapter out soon thanks for the support

BloodRose-Bda


End file.
